


Patterns

by Melie



Series: Author's Favourites/Mélie's Sampler [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: There are things you just get used to, until you can never imagine your life without them.There are people you feel comfortable sharing a bed with.And then, somewhere in the middle and yet far above it all, there's Sugawara.





	Patterns

There are things you simply get used to.

Their friendship had blossomed pretty fast, and it had been decided quite early on by their parents that, since those two were inseparable, there was no point in keeping them apart. As a result, Daichi and Suga spent many a night at each other's place during weekends and school holidays, each time settling into a routine of study, practice, fun and sleep. Every now and then Asahi would join the party, but more often than not it was only the two of them.

They had started on separate mattresses, as most 16-year-olds would be wont to do. Until one night where they both fell asleep on Suga's bed by accident, talking and talking until they just had to close their eyes. Daichi woke up in the middle of the night to find his friend's face only a few inches away from him, smiling in his slumber. He'd decided not to move then.

It kept happening, up to the point where they put the extra mattress away. It just became a Thing they Did, a way to keep their nights peaceful, even (especially) when exams or matches were approaching.

They woke up in the same bed, made their own breakfast, and proceeded with their day. They knew the layout of each other's kitchen by heart, had a drawer full of clothes in each other's bedroom. Favourite pillows, favourite cups, dedicated toothbrushes. Even when not sleeping over, they did their homework together, walked to school side by side, stole from each other's lunchboxes.

The routine had become a way of living.

And then one day, in the spring of their third year, Daichi woke up on his side, Suga curled up behind him, head settled between his shoulders, and realised he never wanted it any other way. At the exact same time, he noticed the smile on his own face, in his own heart.

He could have easily panicked, then, but he didn't. Suga's presence tended to do that to him. To everyone. Instead, just as he had a couple of years before, he simply did not move from his position and waited for his friend to stir.

Suga eventually stretched, his arm brushing on Daichi's own. They got up, went to the kitchen (Daichi's, technically, but it might as well have been theirs), set on preparing each other's breakfast. Daichi sometimes glanced towards Suga, his still sleepy eyes, the way he wiped his face with his hand as if to chase away the remainders of a dream.

The feeling had been there for a while, growing at its own pace. Daichi had simply never realised it, because Suga's presence and what it brought had become so natural to him.

Suga eventually caught his glance and smiled.

“Morning, Daichi.”

Those were the first words of the day. As first words go, there was nothing unusual about them, and yet Daichi felt the slight burn of a blush on his cheeks. He turned his head away before answering.

“Morning.”

He still kept his nerve and fell back into the routine. The nearly silent first meal. Showers. Study. Thinking over practice, the upcoming match against the Neighborhood Association. Sharing strategies.

The morning's realisation never escaped his mind however. He was unsure what to do with it, but finally decided to leave it at that. Their routine, their way of life, could not afford to be disturbed, if only because he would not be able to function without it. Sugawara had become entangled with his own, and pulling a single string might tear both of them apart.

He would soon change his mind, as the feeling kept growing, stronger now that he'd noticed its presence. Nights away from Suga would see him lose his composure and become riddled with doubts. Not even the rapid evolution of his volleyball team would keep him distracted from that of his own heart.

But for now, Daichi was content to just smile at his friend and think about that warm body that had been curled up against his.

 

* * *

 

At some point, Koushi's life had ceased to feel real unless Daichi was beside him. He was barely conscious of it. He simply kept looking at Daichi's empty chairs during family meals, started sleeping on one side of his bed, and the few days of school that Sawamura missed were the most miserable of Koushi's life.

The meaning of it all did not dawn to him until one day in the spring of their third year, when he woke up with his head pressed against Daichi's back. It must not have been the first time such a thing happened – it would be difficult to sleep next to someone for so many nights without accidentally touching once or twice.

That morning, Koushi remained still for a few minutes, careful not to let his breathing betray that he was awake. And then he stretched, and his arm nearly went to wrap itself around Daichi, and there was no denying it any more.

They got up in silence, and a cloud of thoughts followed Koushi to the kitchen. All the little moments they had shared, how comfortable they were in each other's presence, all they knew and all they did together. He tried to settle himself, to wipe away this haze, to brush it off his head with his hand, and finally noticed Daichi's stare.

“Morning, Daichi.”

“Morning.”

The day went by. They ate, they talked a little, they showered, they studied, they talked more. Their pattern seemed undisturbed. And yet all Suga could think of was that feeling that got caught at the back of his throat every time he glanced at Daichi.

It would never stop following him after that. Every night they slept next to each other, he'd be intensely aware that his skin could touch Daichi's at any moment. Every night they didn't, Koushi would place a pillow next to him to fill the void that plagued Daichi's side of the bed.

On the first day of the Interhigh, Koushi woke up with his right arm accross Daichi's chest.

They would share their first kiss later, staying behind in the locker room after the match. The day's victory still fresh in their minds, the dread of facing Aoba Johsai as well, yet they would feel nothing but serene. Daichi would be the one to initiate it, placing a hand on Koushi's shoulder before leaning in. It would be short and sweet, the first of many.

But for now, all Koushi knew was that he'd slept against Daichi's body, and that they were both awake, his friend staring at the ceiling. He pulled his arm away slowly and they got up in silence, and prepared each other's breakfast, and took their lunch from the fridge and left Koushi's house to walk side by side to the school. The alarm bell still ringing in Koushi's ear, the feel of his arm wrapped around Daichi still pervading his thoughts. Unaware that soon they would create new patterns, without ever disrupting the old ones.

No, for now, Koushi was content just to smile at his friend and think about the warm body he'd instinctively curled up against.

 


End file.
